Broken Hearts
by LozzaBee
Summary: "Shizuru...I love you..." I whisper in her ear as her sobs die down and her breathing evens out, she's asleep now and not too long after...I follow her into a dreamless sleep. I don't know what's happening with us, but I will stay with her for as long as she wants me to. OOC.


Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! Glad to see you're reading this! A quick few words, a new story, Yay! This will hopefully interest you as it is about drama, family and romance and I know most people are always looking for a family ShizNat fic;) Caught you red handed there sweetie! I hope you enjoy this new story and drop me a review so I can work on any errors in the chapters.

I'm going to let you know as a warning, this fic will contain adult language, sexual nature and so forth, hence the rating. I also don't own Mai-Hime or Otome, even though I really wish I did but even then I wouldn't know how to make new episodes.

Thank you for reading my story. Enjoy:)

* * *

(Natsuki.)

"How long is this gonna take...?" I grumbled under my breath and let out another agitated sigh as I sat waiting for that fucking neon red light to change to neon green so it will let me leave the city and enter the nice and calm homes of Wind Bloom. I can't help but tap my fingers on my steering wheel which only causes to piss me off, but no matter how many times I stop, I end up starting again. I'm exhausted and I haven't been home in almost a month, nothing from what I can see has changed about the damn city. It's still as hectic as always, I'm just glad I live away from it all.

The colours change and I let out a relieved sigh and start driving my way down the long road to my home. Small fields with the sounds of crickets always soothe me so I push my window button, winding it down and listen to the purr of my engine and the relaxing noises as I use one hand to steer my car. It's dark, the full moon shines above the roof of my car and stars twinkle in the night as the glowing orange-ish lights seem to light my path up for me. For the first time in a month, I smile and relax my body, letting all the tension in my muscle relax before I get a damn cramp again.

I speed up, wanting to feel that freedom that speeding brings me and watch as trees and bushes whiz past my eyes, giving me that feeling of a kid going on a holiday. I drive for a few more minutes and when I see my neighborhood getting closer, I push my window up and slow down. The houses are all in rows with large gates and big luxury houses. My own house is further along down the road. Checking for any cars and seeing none, I take a left and then a right and go straight, I curve my car and before I know it, I'm outside my house. I stare at the house from my rigid sitting position, hesitating to unlock my gate and go inside. This is happening to me a lot lately.

This is bullshit... Why am I sitting outside of my own house in my new Black Range Rover Sport, dreading to enter it. I bought the fucking house years ago, but it doesn't look a day older than when I first moved in. I furnished it with the best colours and furniture around with the best quality, it cost me a fortune. It's a luxury house and it's a lovely neighborhood. It has 3 floors: The main floor, the second floor and the loft. The garage is attached next to the house facing sideways towards the porch. It has a front garden with a stone path in the front and a pool in the back garden. Everything about this house screams love and warmth as I stare at it, but I know...once I go inside...that will change.

This house was a surprise for my wife and our first two children. At the time, I was young and naive when I got married at the age 22. I had always wanted one of those fairy tail happy lives, to come home to my beautiful wife and for her to wrap me in her embrace after a hard day at work. I had struggled to keep up with work at my old job with a shitty pay and the apartment me and my wife had lived in was falling apart, be it from a burst pipe to the roof caving in.

I needed to find a new house back then so I began saving up... Even after half a year, I still couldn't afford a decent enough one. It hurt so much to come home after a hard day at work after my ex-boss gave me hell, to see my beautiful wife in all her glory trying to fix the apartment. It had made my heart clench in pain, knowing I couldn't keep her safe from our own home. My wife, being the amazing woman she is, wanted to help pay for a new home but I refused. At the time, things were rocky with her family about our relationship and I was too stubborn to let my wife pay for the house.

A year into my marriage and scientists created a method for two women to have children from their own DNA, no men needed for the process. Of course that also meant many lesbian couples wishing to have children and a long waiting list. The process wasn't free at the time either. My wife and I always wanted to have a family. So, I got in contact with an old friend of mine from school and with her wife being a doctor, did the procedure for free. That was when I realized I was too naive...

I could barely get a decent house for me and my wife, let alone a child! I was in need of money and a house, fucking big time. I looked up jobs with good pays, but they weren't in my field of expertise or I didn't get the position. I was taking more shifts at work and doing over time, it did little to nothing. On a rough day at work...I got fired. I was stuck, I had no job, no money coming in and a baby on the way. I went to my last resort without my wife knowing and got myself a certain job that she doesn't know about, even now.

The first week of that job, I received a large amount of money and straight away, I put it on a house until I could get the rest. After a month, the apartment was giving my wife stress so I put down as much money as I could on the house and after some negotiating, got it. All I needed was furniture. My wife knew nothing about this new house until she was five months pregnant. It took me around 2 months to buy the necessary furniture, giving small hints as to what my wife would look for. She was over the moon when I showed her the new house, but also being her, very curious how I did it and angry about why I didn't let her help. I avoided that conversation, even up till now. Ever since I was 23, I've lived in this house with my wife and children. I'm now 29, the same age as my wife.

I shake my head and snap myself out of my struggled memories, I use my voice activation to unlock my gate and wait as they open for me to pass. I drove in and they closed after me. I pulled up in my usual spot outside the garage, not knowing if there is a car on my spot and I'm not risking denting my wife's car or my bike. I would either be killed by my wife or put in the 'dog house' until she forgave me.

I pull my rucksack from the passenger seat and exit my large car, locking the door behind me and jingling my keys for the fun of it. I look my house over one more time and walk towards the porch. Judging by the darkness, my family is in bed. I wouldn't be surprised, it is a Wednesday and 12:30 at night. I try to open my front door, but realize it's locked, old habits die hard I guess. I use my own key and enter my home. I missed this place so much. I hid my rucksack in the usual hiding place and take off my shoes, then head towards my children's room.

_'It's been a while...'_ I thought to myself as I climb the staircase to go upstairs. I have 4 kids in total, 2 boys and 2 girls. Imagine my surprise when they told me my _child_ turned out to be _twins_. When we first moved into the house, I thought 1 child would be enough, but we ended up with twins, a boy named Hikaru and a girl named Hikari, both names meaning sunlight. Around 2 years later, we decided to have another child and we repeated the procedure of the impregnating and labor. We had twins again, a boy named Itsuki which means tree and a girl named Izuki for spring. In total we had 4 children and I couldn't be happier. They are currently 6 and 4 years old.

Hikaru is the oldest by 5 minuets from his sister. He's a little charmer with his mother's hair and my eyes. Hikari is second oldest by 2 years and has my hair with her mother's eyes, she seems to take after me when it comes to socializing. Itsuki is my little man, he has my hair that's a shade darker, but his eyes are red with an outline of green. Izuki is a mama's girl, she has light curled hair from her mother with green eyes with a red outline. I guess our genes really mixed with the last two, I still wouldn't change them for the world. At the end of the day, they're my babies.

I walk along the hallway to the second floor since I share the loft with my wife to have our privacy. I check on the old to youngest and they're all sleeping like babies in their own rooms. Me and my wife decided to have them sleep in their own rooms so they didn't get the habit of sleeping in our bed in the later years, so far, its worked. I go through my ritual of stroking their hair and giving them a kiss on the nose to watch their noses twitch from side to side in a cute manner, a habit they inherited from their mother. They'll be surprised when they see me in the morning. I give a cheeky grin at the thought.

After making sure their doors are closed, I head back up the stairs to my bedroom. Knowing my wife's keen hearing, I stay as silent as possible. These situations are dangerous when my wife catches me sneaking in! I tip toe like a child along the hallway and carefully turn the door knob to my room and push the door open, I then tip toe to the shared wardrobe and change into my pj's and climb into bed. My wife is asleep, snuggled up in the blanket. I decide to let her sleep and turn onto my side, facing away from her and follow her into dreamland.

* * *

I woke up to something that sounds like whimpering and crying, even something that keeps tossing and turning a few hours into the night. The dream of my mayo land begging me to stay and devour it all was really tempting but I knew this could be more important. I try to pry my eyes open, but they barely budge, I guess work really exhausted me or I would be on full alert right now. I even went as far as slapping my cheek. It worked and I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep trying to close them again.

My eyesight is annoyingly fuzzy as I look around the room with squinted eyes. I didn't know what had woken me up until something kicked my leg. I snapped to attention and spun to the right side of the bed, preparing for the worst only to find it was my wife. Her long sandy hair is out of place and sticking in every direction with her bangs sticking to her forehead from her sweating, her smooth and perfect face is glowing in the moonlight shining through the window, highlighting her features, but what I noticed most was the pained look on her face as she whimpers in her sleep as tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks, then being absorbed into her nightclothes.

"N-Nat...su...ki...Don't leave...me alone...please..." She whimpered in her sleep as she tossed and turned to the opposite side, facing away from me. Something felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. She was begging me not to leave... even in her sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut at my selfishness, but in order to keep this family secure, I must leave every now and then. I tried to convince myself of that every time I left for so long, but I never saw my wife in such a vulnerable and upset state. I know what I had to do.

I carefully unwrapped the blankets that she tangled herself in and I pulled her body back into my own so we were spooning and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I placed my left arm under her for her to use as a pillow and wrap my right arm around her waist and caressed her stomach. I planted small light kisses all over her exposed creamy shoulder and neck, comforting her as much as I could.

It didn't take long before she spun in my embrace and buried her head into the crook of my neck, her hands scrunched up my pj shirt and she entwined our legs. I pulled us as close together as I could as I wrapped my arms around her body, rubbing and giving soothing touches to calm the sobs of the woman that held my heart in the palm of her hand.

"The days that we're apart from each other keep growing and there are times that I can't be by your side when you are suffering, but I will always come back to you for as long as you want me to." I always tell my wife these words to comfort her when she needs to feel the love I hold for her, but recently everything seems to change when we're together.

We're not as happy as we once were. We hardly speak with one another unless it's an argument or discussing something about the kids. The time we spend together is limited when I'm at home: Breakfast, dinner and sleep. We don't go out on dates like we used to. We're hardly intimate, especially in the bed. I'm a busy woman, be it from work to my kids. It's hard to find time for ourselves, but recently I get this feeling that she doesn't want to be around me.

I once heard that in relationships people lose the spark that they had and end up ignoring their partner. That's why most marriages seem to fail these days. I knew that something was happening between us but what it is...I don't know. God damn it breaks my heart when she doesn't smile at me anymore! My kids tell me about how she goes out to meet someone and comes back really happy when I'm not at home. My wife isn't one to cheat and I will always trust her, no matter what. I know though...something is pulling us apart from each other...I fear that may end our relationship.

"Shizuru...I love you..." I whisper in her ear as her sobs die down and her breathing evens out, she's asleep now and not too long after...I follow her into a dreamless sleep. I don't know what's happening with us, but I will stay with her for as long as she wants me to.

* * *

A/N: Hey cutie! Glad to see you stuck around to read this. First of all, thank you for reading this chapter! Please do drop me some reviews and let me know what you think! I know all about you all reading and skipping the review button. A fair warning: If I don't get reviews, I lose the spark to write. Your reviews inspire me to continue!

The more reviews the faster a new chapter will come out ;) I shouldn't bribe you but it works, no? See you all soon!


End file.
